One-Shots for The Clan Of Clouds
by Nyxie Is A Gamer Nerd
Summary: Literally the title :3
1. One-Shots

A bunch of One-shot challenges for The Clan of Cloud, these were done ages ago but I'm only now putting them in one story like this.


	2. Shadowclan's Dark Leader

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emWell well well...It seems we have a kittypet 'warrior' in our mist...It will be no matter/em. Brokenstar mused to himself after the gathering, it had certainly been an interesting one. It was mostly his fault anyway, as his clan drove out Windclan./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Blackfoot! Come here." He yowled out calmly as his deputy padded over with an air of authority that almost rivaled Brokenstar's. Almost./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The two went into his den without a word and Brokenstar laid comfortably on the moss. Blackfoot on the other paw stood there with a stony expression, waiting for what his leader wanted to discuss../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I am sure you are..Aware of Thunderclan's newest...emaddition/em." He finished with a snarl and Blackfoot answered calmly. "Yes, it is certainly amusing that Thunderclan as resorted to adopting emkittypets/em into their so called clan."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Brokenstar nodded at his words, "Then you must know that he'll never follow the code and will lead to a clan of half bloods."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The deputy's face broke from the stony expression for one of slight confusion. "How will one measly cat turn a whole clan of cats into half bloods?" The leader rolled his eyes slightly at the naivety of the tom./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Well let me simple it down so your simple mind can understand. This emFirepaw/em takes a mate, any offspring will be half bloods. Then those kits take mates and make emmore/em kits. The kittypet blood will travel down until a couple generations from now all of Thunderclan are half bloods."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He finished with a growl that made Blackfoot flinch a little. "I-I see, and if one of his blood line take a forbidden mate from another clan..." A look of horror soon set onto Blackfoot's face./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The idea of all the clan cats partem kittypet/em made his fur crawl./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Exactly, so that's why I need you and Clawface to sneak into their camp and.." Brokenstar gave a small chuckle before finishing. "Well make sure that Starclan gets a new member before dawn."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"With that the long haired tom dismissed Blackfoot with a flick of his tail and settled down once his deputy left. He smiled with his teeth glinting in the small ray of moonlight in his den./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emThis kittypet has lived the fantasy long enough./em/p 


	3. Bad Luck

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emShunned.../em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emDisgraced.../em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emRejected.../em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emAll because of her pelt../em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emWhy?/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emLoved.../em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emPraised.../em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emRewarded.../em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emAll because of his pelt.../em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emWhy?/em/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Scarkit!" Snarled a pale ginger tom, he towered over the shivering black kit underneath him; claws raised before cuffing sharply over her ear./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I told you not to leave the nursery! Now the hunting patrol only came back with a scrawny mouse and small shrew! Thank Starclan Snowkit was out as well, at least they caught something..." He finished with a mutter before flicking his tail; leaving his bleeding daughter laying down./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She didn't make a sound, for she was used to this. Four moons in and life didn't seem to get any better, yet she couldn't help but be slightly jealous of Snowkit; all was erased when said tom came bounding to her in concern./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Are you alright Shinekit?" She cracked a small smile at this; she loved how Snowkit had given her a prettier name than Scarkit, if only the clan was the same.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Y-yeah, same old with me Snowkit." She mumbled, licking her paw over her head. He gave her a gentle smile before rage entered his eyes. "They shouldn't be treating you like this, your..ugh empelt/em... has nothing to do with the long drought."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"She grew hurt, emhe hesitated/em. She thought miserably. He noticed and quickly nuzzled her. "Sorry Shinekit, I promise that I will always defend you, how about that?" She looked at him shocked, would he really make a vow like that?!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""T-that's really great, thank you Snowkit." She purred and nuzzled him back before a growl was heard and teeth flung Scarkit away from Snowkit, she banged against a bramble wall and slightly dazed; opened her eyes to see a furious white queen. Snowkit's mother./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""How emDARE/em you go near my precious kit?! Y-you CURSE!" She hissed before dragging her claws down Scarkit's face which did make her wail. As black dots began to appear she vaguely saw Snowkit come in between her and his mother, and growled surprising her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Stay away from Shinekit!" He said, loud enough for a few to gather around the scene and the queen shook her surprise away./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Her name isn't emShinekit/em," She spat the name out like it was dirt. "It's Scarkit and I do not want you around this curse. She is the reason for the drought and she kil-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Everyone watching, including Scarkit gasped as Snowkit had slashed his mother's face with his claws and glared at her. "Do not say mean things about Shinekit again, or you'll have to deal with me." He then calmly sat beside Scarkit defiantly and the whispers began./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"Oh no! Scarkit corrupted our savior!"/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"What if she brainwashed him?!"/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"I bet she's black mailing him."/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"I heard she promised to not kill him if he listens to her every order."/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"These just made her feel worse and she cowered under their words, Snowkit noticed and glared at everyone. "Leave her alone! She's done nothing wrong!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"His mother went to argue but then a powerful yowl cut everyone off, padding through the crowd was a huge muscular tom. His slightly ruffled brown coat just made his blue eyes stand out, he stopped right in front of the two kits before gazing at them curiously./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""So the Curse and the Blessing are friends? How peculiar." He said with slight bemusement before looking at Snowkit./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Ah, Snowkit. If you would please tell us what you are doing with Scarkit?" The little kit looked at him with such fury it made the tom back up in shock./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Don't call my friend a curse! She isn't, her name isn't Scarkit anymore! I called her Shinekit cause she shines brighter then most of you mouse-brains!" He yowled an narrowed his eyes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The tom gave a tight smile "Very well little one, I will approve of her new name. But I should also tell you mine; Mudstar. And you will do well to remember." Without another word, Mudstar padded away leaving- what was the whole clan now- shocked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Especially Scar-emShinekit/em, she didn't really think Snowkit would do that for her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Maybe life was getting better?/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em(3 moons later, one moon into training.)/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Things did not go as planned. Poor Shinekit was forced to train as a medicine cat and somehow bad luck kept affecting the clan, worse then before the two became apprentices. Even though Shinepaw wasn't aloud to leave camp, It seemed whenever Snowpaw did leave bad things happened and everyone blamed Shinepaw for poisoning him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"It was currently sun-high when Mudstar called a meeting, all the cats came out curious us to what for./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""As you all know, Shinepaw has the curse and our lives are being affected. I'm sorry Snowpaw but I cannot allow her to remain here while we suffer.." He said with an emotionless expression and most were unfazed except the medicine cat; Wintermist and Snowpaw/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"As they began to protest, Mudstar stopped them and gazed at Shinepaw in pity. "I am sorry but you are no longer apart of Lightclan and therefore will not carry a clan name. So I, Mudstar of Lightclan ask Starclan to look upon this cat and strip away her name for she is no longer a clan cat but instead a rouge. So with Starclan's approval I re-name this cat Scar and you have until Moon-rise to leave our territory, before you are forced."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"He dismissed the clan and vanished into his den as sighs of relief echoed the clan; mixed with hisses and growls. A few cats started swiping at her and another had grabbed her and threw her out of camp. It had all happened so quick that Snowpaw couldn't react quick enough as Wintermist rested her tail on his pure white fur./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emWhy?/em He thought miserably./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"It's been five moons since Scar left, everyone thought life would get better and cats went business as usual. Snowpaw and Wintermist kept her in memory and would always keep a look out for her. Although they never caught her scent again things became deadly bad for Lightclan, for the first time in 9 generations black cough spread through the clan; killing everyone except Snowpaw and that's when they realized. They all learnt how silly they've been went the truth was revealed and most denied it./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"emspan style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;"Scar was their saviour.../span/span/em/p 


	4. Savages

**Hi! As stated in the summery, this is a challenge for Cloudclan and this is my first challenge so I hope I do alright! It will start off in 3rd pov but the last bit will be in Lilith's (my oc) pov, ok!**

* * *

"Father! Why are you even considering this? I know who _he_ is, you killed him yourself! You got your revenge, yet why are you risking the high chance of loosing just for some territory?" Hissed a small white shecat with a single black paw and bright green eyes.

Her father; also known as the infamous Scourge and also smaller then the she-cat, was not looking at her as he prepared for the on coming battle. "Do not disturb me Lilith, you should know we need it. There is less food everyday and we grow weaker; the kits will soon starve. This is no longer about revenge as I am doing this _for_ the clan. Now go train and stop questioning me!" He snarled before jumping down and meeting up with Bone, with a huff Lilith stormed over to River. The two said nothing and just sat there as her anger slowly drained away. 'Why won't father listen to me?...am I not good enough?' She thought unhappily, it was never easy having the blood thirsty leader as a father.

"I don't know what to do." Lilith muttered, wrapping her tail around her. River just calmly gazed at her, his amber eyes sparkling with slight mischief. He used her distraction to silently pad behind her and pounced making the two roll around giggling.

She gave the tom a soft smile before nudging him, "Thanks River, but-" She suddenly turned to him passion in her eyes. "Why must we fight?! Why must there be so much hate and destruction went there can be peace and love? Why can't the others see killing is wrong?!" She yowled; finally getting it all out and she sat there panting.

River looked at her wide eyed before answering, "There cannot be peace without destruction and there cannot be love without hate. For one to exist the other must as well; that is which we must live." He said making Lilith began to whimper. "Then why do we live when there's pain?"

With a chuckle he licked her muzzle, "That is something we must figure out ourselves. Now come on, your father will be mad if you don't begin training." With a sigh Lilith pushed herself up and followed River to a small clearing.

"Now let's start.."

* * *

Lilith's POV

The day has come. There was no swaying my father, even though I tried; we were almost to the forest and the others were getting excited.

"Something will go wrong, I can feel it." I whispered to River, he looked at me with a slight nod. "I can feel it too." He said darkly quickening his pace.

I quicken as well but I heard a yowl, "Lilith! Come up front with me. Now!" Father ordered, River looked at me with sympathy as I shot forward to his side.

I was really angry; What? I can't even fight beside my mate now? Unbelievable! I looked up him coldly, "Yes father?" He looked up to me with narrow eyes; personally I think he hates me being taller.

"During the battle, as my heir you are to stay and fight with me." He said with a chilling calmness, but knowing I can not refuse nod my head. "I still do not think this is necessary-"

I was cut off as Scourge cuffed me with unsheathed claws, "Do not question me! You will not be weak and cower, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Letting the blood run freely I looked down and continued in silence.

 ***quick skip to after Firestar lost a life***

"Scourge! Turn and face me!" I saw Firestar yowl and I gasp in shock; T-that's impossible. Now I realized I was right, this battle will be the death of us.

Father let go of the white tom and looked in surprise, "How?...I killed you!"

"You did," He spat at him. "But I am a leader with nine lives who fight alongside Starclan, can _you_ say as much?"

I felt my father stiffen slightly with uncertainty and Firestar's eyes lit up in realization. For a moment I thought Scourge was no longer in condition to fight and I stepped up only to be shooed away by the now normal Scourge.

"You will not interfere Lilith, I will end this...NOW!" He roared before lunging at the orange tom.

All I could do was stand frozen as I watch in horror of the battle, what was scaring me most was when Firestar played dead. _Please don't fall for it father!_ I wanted-should've yowled but I couldn't as I saw the tom bite my fathers throat and and started slashing him.

 _Why didn't I help him?!_ I screamed to my self, watching Firestar slowly getting up and making eye contact with me. No one had notice our leader's fall so I took this opportunity to slowly pad to him and speak; although Firestar got into a battle position.

"Do not worry leader of Lionclan, I do not wish to fight." I told him softly reaching my father and started sharing tongues while grooming him.

The tom watched me warily with narrowed eyes, "Who are you and what will you do now?" I stopped mid stroke and met his eyes sadly.

"I am the kit and heir of Scourge, my name; Lilith. As his kit I tried to sway his decision for this battle and he didn't, so as the new leader I will return with Bloodclan to the the Twoleg place where we will live in peace." Firestar relaxed slightly at my explanation, but bristled his fur as I continue.

"But I have one final request." He seems skeptical; as he should but I hope he accepts. "What is your request."He said with suspicion.

"When Tigerstar visited, he told me and father about many things; Starclan, the gathering and some of the warrior code. With proof I now believe in Starclan, so as my request; I wish to attend this gathering every full moon in peace to show our sorrow." I finish with hope in my voice, he seemed surprised and looked to be considering it but paused, "You are aware there is no fighting, there will be rules and Starclan might not approve?"

I nod my head and he smiled. "Then you will be welcomed." Filled with pride I get up and shout.

"SCOURGE HAS FALLEN!"

* * *

 **Hey! I hope this was alright for my first challenge! Can't wait to see if you like it!**


	5. A Game

_**Hey everybody! For this next Cloudclan challenge I will do a quick filler chapter for the charterers that will be present because it would just take too much space to have them in the one-shot challenge XD enjooooy!**_

* * *

 ** _Summery.._**

 _A young apprentice dreams of a cruel StarClan cat who terrorizes the living, who was meant for the Dark Forest, but was deposited into the wrong land. The Game is that the apprentice has to do 1 thing that the cat commands him/her to do each quarter-moon for a season. This started off as innocent pranks, but as the game gets more and more bloody, tainted with lies, the apprentice wonders if it was really meant to be a game at all._

* * *

 **Leader:** Fallenstar; Brown she-cat with white speckles and green eyes.

 **Deputy:** Flametail; White tom with ginger tail and blue eyes.

 **Medicine cat:** Rainfall; Calico she-cat with green eyes and black paws.

 **Four Warriors:**

Snowcloud; Pure white she-cat with amber eyes.

Willowfur; Light willow furred tom with blue eyes.

Redclaw; Dark ginger tom with amber eyes.-(apart of a rival clan)

Greystorm; Light grey she-cat with dark eyes.

 **Two Apprentices:**

Poppypaw; Dappled furred she-cat with blue eyes.

Sunpaw; Golden tom with white paws and blue eyes. (Main character)

Treepaw; mottle brown tom with amber eyes.

 **One Elder:**

Shineclaw; Silvery she-cat with cloudy green eyes. (is blind)

 **Two Starclan cats:**

Nettleclaw; Mottle brown tom with amber eyes.

Shadeheart; black she-cat with grey paws and blue eyes. (Evil Starclan cat)

* * *

 ** _Well, these are the cats that will appear in this challenge, see you at the end!_**

* * *

 _Finally an apprentice!_ I thought excitedly as I touched noses with my new mentor; Greystorm. Me and my litter-mate Poppypaw are so excited that we bolted before the meeting finished and into the apprentice's den.

The older apprentice; Treepaw glared at as for barging in and disturbing his sleep. "Watch it mouse-brains!" He hissed before falling back asleep.

Poppypaw giggled and whispered to me, "Gee, what a hot head." I had to stifle my laugh as our mentors Greystorm and Snowcloud padded in with stern stares.

"Don't you two _ever_ run from a ceremony again!" Greystorm snarled, making us shrink back. Snowcloud took pity and laid her tail over Greystorm.

"What she means to say is try to be patient, how about you two get some sleep? We start early tomorrow." They both left leaving me to sigh in relief.

"Come on Sunpaw, we should *yawn* listen." Poppypaw said sleepily before collapsing. I rolled my eyes and settled down, curling up to her and fell asleep.

I can't wait to train...

* * *

 ***In Starclan***

 _"Sunpaw..Sunpaw." A soft; almost motherly voice called to me. Flickering my eyes open, I notice i'm no longer in the apprentice den but instead in a forest lit up by the stars._

 _"Suuuuunpaaaaw." My name dragged in the air and I scan the area to find a black and grey she-cat with stars in her fur._

 _"W-who are y-you?" I stutter slightly. 'Mouse-brain!' I curse myself but became curious as she chuckled._

 _"It should be me, Sunpaw who ask the questions. After all you are the one trespassing on Starclan territory." She gave a low hiss and flexed her claws a little as if itching to attack._

 _But watch she said made me do a double take back. What?! What am I doing in Starclan?! "Wait! Am I dead?" I panic making her freeze._

 _She mumbled "Well that explains it." Before straightening with a grin. "My name is Shadeheart; tell you what, you play this 'game'with me and I won't tell anyone about this?" She asked and I lightened up with an excited look._

 _"Really? Just a game?"_

 _Shadeheart nodded with a small smirk and I quickly agreed, she looked delighted._

 _"So all you must do is; every quarter moon you will be given something to do. This will go on for one season and you must do it or..." I nodded solemnly and meet her eyes._

 _"Tonight is the first quarter moon, will I be given something?" Shadeheart's eyes sparkled and I caught something in her eyes but couldn't place it. "Yes actually, when you first change the elder's bedding you must either put thorns or wet moss instead of dry moss."_

 _First I was appalled that a Starclan cat would ask such a thing, but quickly disregarded it when I realized I had no right questioning Starclan. "I will, see you later Shadeheart."_

 _I started fading back as I heard laughter in the air._

* * *

 ***one moon later***

I can't believe it, one moon later and i'm known as the 'trouble maker'... No one trusts me and the only one who does is Poppypaw; even then she is slowly drifting away. Wincing I looked into camp to find glares directed my way, I began recalling what happened this past moon.

 **First quarter:** Two days into training, I had to change Shinclaw's bedding, she wasn't to happy about the thorns, not that I blame her.

 **Second quarter:** This one was the most scary, I had to give Fallenstar a piece of prey filled with yarrow; when she finished vomiting I was told I wasn't aloud to train for 5 sun-rises!

 **Third quarter:** This one wasn't so bad, I just had to push my mentor into a puddle, the only reason it wasn't so bad was because Greystorm had been neglecting me as of late...but that might be because of the trouble i'm causing. Although I had to spend the night with Rainfall for the claw marks I received after...

 **Fourth quarter:** The last one for the moon was so far the hardest, I had to hunt in broad daylight in the rival clan's territory, I was caught and had to fight a full warrior before retreating home...I spent two more days with Rainfur.

Breathing out a sigh I curl back up in the medicine den and fall asleep, the only place I can escape my clan...

* * *

 **Moon two;** First quarter: This was the second request that involves herbs...Using mouse-bile I had to put it on Willowfur as he slept, the usually calm warrior had narrowed his eyes in fury and sent me away with a split in my ear.

 ***Half way through the second moon***

 _'I can't believe I'm doing this.'_ I groan and pad up to the deputy; Flametail with a stick. He looked at me suspicious as I drew a circle around him. He tried to walk out but I hissed, swiped my paw with claws to keep him in the circle.

"Don't move! How dare you try to escape from the most powerful tom!" I spoke dramatically as others began to crowd around to see.

Flametail wore a stern glare before trying again, I swipe my paw once more but I caught his front paw making him trip. The cut oozed blood and a couple others gasped in horror but I kept my facade up.

"I am the great and powerful Sunpaw! And you should have listened." I snarl before padding out of camp with my tail raised.

When there was no-one around my tail and ears drooped down, I couldn't see anyone but could hear the noises of outrage from camp. I hope this game ends soon...

 **Second moon Third quarter:** I was out on a walk by myself and I saw the same warrior I fought less then a moon ago. This request needed me to start a fight and win, I hadn't had much battle training but Shadeheart gave me a few pointers and a sparring lesson. I called out to him; his name being Redclaw, he looked at me in rage and the fight started.

I won but at a price, he quickly bled out and died. Shadeheart appeared; telling me it was alright and that he was planning on killing me. I guess that makes it alright then...right?

 **Second moon Fourth quarter:** I trusted Shadeheart more and more, she told me the leader was planning on exiling me, so that following night I covered myself in wild garlic and snuck into Fallenstar's den. I slit her throat cleanly and she tried to breath but died quickly. That was her final life and no one was the wiser.

* * *

 **Third moon First quarter:** Others were a little suspicious of me, some say I killed Fallenstar; others didn't think I could. Shadeheart let me off this quarter moon, a break of sorts.

I was casually walking with my sister Poppypaw; she told me how Treepaw was taking an interest in her. I wouldn't allow it though, if that tom made a move on my sister; not even Starclan could save him. Two sun-rises later I caught the two nuzzling and sharing a piece of prey. I took Treepaw out for a talk, we found a rouge near clan territory and I made a deal with him. I gave him three rabbits and he killed Treepaw for me. Shadeheart was proud of me.

 **Third moon Second quarter:** Shadeheart told me that my sister knows; knows I killed Treepaw and I was supposed to kill her. I didn't want to and I started thinking; _'Is this really a game? Or am I nothing more then a pawn?'_ Shadeheart seemed to hear me and whispered soothing, manipulative thoughts to me, _'I wasn't a pawn, but this is definitely no game..it's not fun but I...can't stop.'_

She seamed to realize she was loosing me so she changed it so it was Greystorm who knew and I killed her during training.

 **Third moon Third quarter:** By this point I started loosing myself, this game was beginning to seem fun! This time I was asked to kill Shineclaw the elder, Shadeheart said there was no room for weakness in the clan and Shineclaw will be happier in Starclan.

This time without hesitation I smothered her to death with a heap of dry moss; and Poppypaw began watching me in suspicion.

 **Third moon Final quarter:** Poppypaw cornered me today, she had pieced all the pieces together and found me out. If only she didn't; my final task was to kill someone close to me, at first I refused. I didn't want to and began realizing what I've been doing. Shadeheart attacked me to the point I had to agree, I was no longer controlling my own will.

I begged and pleaded Poppypaw not to tell anyone but she bolted off to camp; I gave chase. I almost caught her but we entered the camp and I didn't notice...

I didn't notice..

With a pounce I land on her back and bit her throat; I held on till she stopped moving. I looked up to see the whole clan staring in horror, I glance down to see my sister's eyes staring at me unfocused. _'What have I done?!'_

"W-wait!" I yowl as Flamestar moved with lightning speed and slashed my throat. My vision began to fade before all I saw was black.

* * *

 ***Back in Starclan***

 _I wake up once more in Starclan to see not only Shadeheart; but also an exact Treepaw look alike. The two were growling and snarling but froze when they saw me._

 _Shadeheart looked at me in triumph and I cautiously pad over over to be stopped by the tom. "Do not go any further Sunpaw; you don't belong in Starclan." Shadeheart rolled her eyes at him._

 _"Well that's not very fair Nettleclaw, after all I was permitted here." She purred making Nettleclaw growl._

 _"That was an accident so why don't you tell him why he isn't welcomed!" He snarled and I looked at her in confusion. With a small glare she turned to me._

 _"I was never meant to be a Starclan cat, I killed for fun just like you have." she said with a smirk and I stare in horror. "No! I-it can't be true, please tell me it's a lie! Your like my mother!" I plead but her smirk turns to a sad look and nodded._

 _Nettleclaw huffed and growled at us, "Go to the Darkforest where you two belong! You are here-by officially banished from Starclan!" Then all the cats who I took lives from started chasing us and we ended up in a forest with no stars and looked dead._

 _Shadeheart looked at me with sorrow. "I'm so sorry, but this was never a game." I stared at her before nuzzling her._

 _"Don't worry Shadeheart, we'll get our revenge. After all it's apart of the game..."_

* * *

 **YAAAAY! *throws confetti* I'm done! Once again, I hope you enjoyed this and if you did go ahead and leave a review..Not that i'm forcing you promise!**


End file.
